Pokemon Learning League Meteors
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Iris and Axew going about Route 114 in Hoenn, where she meets a girl who lives in the area. After getting to know her, they go & explore Meteor falls. Note: You want to know who the girl is? Read and find out for yourself.


Pokemon Learning League

Meteors

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Iris and Axew going along on Route 114 on a clear sunny day. A small breeze is blowing in the air, the sky is a beautiful sky blue, the atmosphere is calm and a group of Yanma & Yanmega fly over the pond and get a drink. Iris stretches out her arms and sighs in comfort.)_

Iris: Ahh, it's really nice out today.

Axew _(agreeing)_ : Axew.

 _(She turns over to the audience and casually speak to them.)_

Iris _(casually)_ : Oh, hey there guys.

Axew: Axew.

 _(She continues on through. As she goes along, we see along with her the area is in a very pleasant & peaceful state. Flowers and grass are blowing in the breeze. She sees a Lilligent & a Torterra caring for their young, a male Togekiss & a Florges interacting with each other and flocks of Talonflame & Pidgeot flying together. Iris stops for a minute and pulls out two apples from her bag and hands one to Axew.)_

Iris:Here you go, Axew.

Axew: Axew.

 _(She hands one to him and they both take a bite. Just then, Iris hears a rustling nearby.)_

Iris: You hear that?

Axew: Axew.

 _(She goes over to the source of the sound and finds a girl named Zinnia searching through the grass. She has black hair, brown eyes, is wearing a cloak decorated with what looks like dragon scales around the collar, a black shirt with a red pattern around the chest area, short dark grey shorts, a mega anklet, stockings and open-air shoes.)_

Zinnia: Come on. I know you're around here.

 _(Iris goes over to her.)_

Iris: Excuse me, but what are you looking for?

 _(Zinnia stops searching and looks up at Iris.)_

Zinnia: I'm trying to find my Whismur, Aster.

Iris _(getting it)_ : I see. You need any help searching?

Zinnia: Actually, yes I could.

Iris: Okay. Oh, I'm Iris, by the way. And this is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Zinnia: Pleasure to meet you. I'm Zinnia.

 _(They shake each other's hands and begin searching.)_

Iris: So, where does Aster usually hide?

Zinnia: It's not _where_ she hides, but more _how_ she hides.

Iris _(getting it)_ : Ahh.

 _(They continue scanning through the grass, with no succession for the moment. Just then, Zinnia gets an idea & goes over to the mountain wall and Iris follows. She scans it until she spots an odd-shaped rock poking through the grass.)_

Zinnia: Ah-ha.

 _(They quietly sneak up to the wall. Zinnia picks up the weird rock, turns it around and reveals it to be… Aster, covered in mud & dirt.)_

Zinnia: Got you.

Aster _(giggling)_ : Whismur, Whis.

Zinnia: You're really a clever thing, aren't you?

 _(She gets out a clean cloth and wipes the mud & dirt off Aster's face.)_

Zinnia: Aster, I'd like you to meet Iris & Axew.

Iris: Hello, there.

Axew: Axew.

Aster: Whis.

 _(Zinnia strokes the top of Aster's head.)_

Aster _(comfortably & happily)_: Whis.

Zinnia: Say, would you like to see the rest of my Pokemon?

Iris: Sure.

Zinnia: All right, then. _(She takes out five Pokeballs.)_ Ha!

 _(She tosses them up and a Noivern, a Shellgon, a Dragonair, a Magmortar and an Eelektrik emerge from them.)_

Salamence: _(growls.)_

Dragonair: _(vocalizes.)_

Magmortar: Magmor.

Noivern: _(vocalizes.)_

Iris: They all look really good.

Zinnia: Well, thank you.

Iris: All right, my turn. _(She takes out five Pokeballs.)_ Come on out!

 _(She tosses them up and Dragonite, Clefairy, Emolga, Excadrill and Gible come out of them.)_

Clefairy: Clefairy.

Gible: Gible.

Emolga: Emolga.

Excadrill: Exca.

Dragonite: _(grunts.)_

Zinnia: That's a pretty good team there.

Iris: Thanks. So, what kind of Dragon trainer are you?

Zinnia: I'm part of a tribe of Dragon trainers called the Draconids.

Iris: Ahh, that's pretty good.

Zinnia: Yep. How about you?

Iris: I'm training to become the world's greatest Dragon master.

Zinnia: That's pretty noble.

Iris: Yeah, it is.

Zinnia: All right, my turn. Where did you arrive from?

Iris: I came from the Unova region. My home's the Village of Dragons. How about you?

Zinnia: I live inside Meteor Falls, which is very close by.

Iris: That's pretty neat.

Zinnia: Mmm-hmm. Speaking of, I'm going to head back and see what my Grandma's up to. Would you like to come & meet her?

Iris: Sure.

 _(They leave the field, go up the mountain and head inside Meteor Falls. Once inside, we see a lush waterfall in the background, the stalactites & stalagmites glimmer in the light and colonies of Woobat & Noibat are resting on the ceiling. Zinnia's grandmother, Danica, is near the pool, giving some Woobat food. She has white hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a silk dress, stockings and open-air sandals.)_

Zinnia (calling out, O.S.): Hey, Grandma!

 _(She turns around and sees them coming over.)_

Danica: Oh, Zinnia.

Zinnia: Yes, I am.

Danica: That's good.

 _(They both warmly hug each other.)_

Zinnia: Grandma, I'd like you to meet Iris.

Danica: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Iris: Thank you. Same to you.

 _(She shakes her hand.)_

Iris: So, how long have the Draconids been around?

Danica: We have been around for thousands of years, stemming back to a time when meteors constantly showered across the area and the great Groudon & Kyogre waged in great clashes, until Rayquaza descended from the heavens and put a stop to it.

Iris _(amazed)_ : That's really incredible. What else happened?

Danica: A thousand years later, a giant meteorite struck where Sootopolis City is now, and it reawakened the two. Then, the Lord keeper held up a rainbow stone & wished for Rayquaza to return. When it did, that wish allowed it to Mega Evolve, and after a fierce battle, Groudon and Kyogre returned to the depths, while Rayquaza returned to the sky. After that, they decided to build an obelisk called the Sky Pillar, where they can summon Rayquaza. After an entire millennium of peace, it was foretold that one day, a meteor would strike the Earth once again, and we'd have to call upon Rayquaza to stop it.

Iris: Ahh.

Danica: Yep. (She calls out.) Oh, Woobat!

 _(A Woobat comes flying down to her.)_

Danica: Can you please take this message to Kaley, please?

 _(It takes the message in its mouth and it flies off.)_

Zinnia: Hey, Iris. Would you like to see where the largest meteorite is?

Iris _(intrigued)_ : Okay.

 _(Now, a montage goes on, where they go through the cave. All along the way, they see how the rest of the Draconids are doing, ranging from caring for some injured Pokemon, giving them special food, playing with them, having them deliver messages to others and making a special resting spot. As they go deeper, they quietly sneak past a territorial Zweilous, which is starting to doze off. Montage ends with them arriving at a large crater.)_

Zinnia: This is it.

 _(Iris looks down and sees the large meteorite in the center of the crater. It's as large as a Groudon.)_

Iris _(astounded)_ : Whoa!

Axew _(astounded)_ : Ax-ew!

Iris: How long has this been here?

Zinnia: My Grandma says that it's been here for over 10,000 years.

Iris: Ah-ha.

Zinnia: Imagine what life was like back at that time.

 _(They both look on in wonder about the thought.)_

Iris: You know, I think Siara would definitely like to see this.

Zinnia: Who's Siara?

Iris: She's a good friend of mine.

 _(She goes into her bag, gets out the Pokepilot, turns it on and calls Siara, who is working on the articulation of the animatronics' knees & legs.)_

Siara: Hey, Iris. How are you doing?

Iris: I'm doing well, Siara. How's it going with the animatronic?

Siara: It's going well. I'm just finishing up on its knee-and-leg articulations.

Iris: That's good to know.

Siara: Well, nice to meet you, Zinnia.

Zinnia: Thanks. Same to you, Siara.

Siara: Anyway, what are you up to?

Iris: I'm visiting Meteor Falls and Zinnia was just showing me this huge meteorite.

Siara _(curiously)_ : Really?

Iris: Yeah. Here, have a look.

 _(She turns the Pokepilot around and shows Siara the giant meteorite.)_

Siara _(impressed)_ : Whoa! That's a pretty big one.

Zinnia: Indeed it is.

Siara: You know, there are some things about meteors you may not be familiar with.

Iris _(curiously)_ : Really? Like what?

Siara: For starters, all meteors start off as space rocks, or meteoroids, but when one passes through the Earth's atmosphere, it gets heated by friction, thus causing it to glow, & becoming a meteor, and as you know, if it reaches the surface, it's a meteorite.

Zinnia: All right, we already know about that. What else?

Siara: When a meteor passes through the Earth's atmosphere, they could be going as fast as 130,000 mph.

Iris: Whoa, that's really fast.

Siara: Indeed. Now, this next one is really interesting: there are three types of meteorites out there. There are the stony ones, which are made up of a stone-type material & minerals. Also, they can be broken up into two groups: the chondrites, which contain minerals called chondrules and the achondrites, which don't have them. Next up are the iron ones, which are composed of mainly iron & nickel, and lastly there are the stony/iron meteorites. As the name implies, they're composed of both iron-nickel metal and stone-type material.

Zinnia: That's pretty good one there.

Siara: If you think that, then here's a unique one: did you know that a million meteoroids travel through the earth's atmosphere every day?

Iris _(intrigued)_ : Really?

Siara: Yep, but most of them are very small and burn up quickly.

Iris _(understanding)_ : I see.

Siara: Yep. In fact, many of them can be as small as a tiny grain or as large as a boulder.

Zinnia: That's an interesting one. What else is there?

Siara: Okay, here's another good one: when a meteorite is seen as it lands, they're called "falls", and when they're discovered later, they're referred to as "finds".

Iris: All right, anything else?

Siara: Yep, this last one is a pretty unique one: a meteor shower occurs whenever the Earth passes through a trail of debris left by a comet.

Zinnia: Those are some pretty interesting facts.

Siara: Indeed they are, which is why I'm going to show you something.

Iris: Okay then, Siara.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Pan down to a lower panel showing an image of a meteor and eight blank spots on the top & bottom of it.) _

Siara: So, you two ready to go?

Zinnia: Yep.

Siara: Oh, good. What causes meteors to burn up in the atmosphere?

Iris: Hmm. It's friction.

Siara: Very good, Iris. All right, what is one of the types of meteorites?

Zinnia: There are the stony/iron ones.

Siara: You got it, Zinnia. Now, how many meteorites go through the atmosphere every day?

Iris: One million pass through.

Siara: All right, Iris. Lastly, what's a meteorite called when it's seen as it lands & when it's found?

Zinnia: That'd be a fall and a find.

Siara: That's right, Zinnia. You two did very well.

Iris: Thanks, Siara.

Axew: Axew.

Siara: You're welcome, Iris. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work on these articulations. I'll see you later.

Zinnia: See you later.

 _(Iris turns off the Pokepilot and puts it back in her pocket. Just then, Zinnia's stomach loudly growls.)_

Zinnia: Oh. I guess it's time for lunch.

Iris: _(chuckles.)_ Okay.

 _(Zinnia pulls out a blanket and lays it out. Now, she and Iris get out some fruit juices, fresh fruit, berries, Paninis, chivitoes, onigiris, tofu hiyayakko, marshmallow cake and Pokemon food. Moments later, they start eating.)_

Both (contended): Mmm.

Axew: Axew.

Aster: Whis-mur.

Zinnia: They really know how to make a good sandwich.

 _(She swallows the food and then turns over to Iris.)_

Zinnia: Tell me, Iris, what's the rest of Unova like?

Iris: It's a really good region, and there are a lot of great places to visit, although sometimes strange things will happen there.

Zinnia _(comprehending)_ : All right. I'll have to visit it someday.

Iris: Oh, good. So, have you seen all of Hoenn?

Zinnia: Well, I haven't seen all of it yet, but I know there are plenty of good places to see, like Fortree City, Dewford Town, Mauville City and Pacifidlog Town.

Iris: Oh, they sound nice.

Zinnia: Yeah.

 _(Now, we dissolve to moments later, where they finish up the marshmallow cake.)_

Both: Ahh.

Zinnia: That hit the spot.

Iris: Yeah, it sure did.

Zinnia: So, how about we continue what we did before with Siara?

Iris: Okay, but let me do one thing first. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ You guys up for this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay.

Zinnia: Who were you talking to?

Iris: Oh, just to the audience.

Zinnia: Um, all right. Isn't that a bit silly?

Iris: Yeah, it can be, but they can be pretty helpful around this point.

Zinnia _(comprehending)_ : Ah-ha.

 _(Dissolve back to the meteor image.)_

Iris (V.O.): Okay, let's do it. What are the two kinds of stony meteors? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ The chondrites and achondrites. You got it.

Zinnia (V.O.): Now, how big can a meteor get? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ They can be small as a grain or as large as a boulder. All right, then.

Iris (V.O.): How does a meteor shower occur? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ When the Earth passes through a trail of debris left by a comet. Okay, then.

Zinnia (V.O.): Finally, how fast can a meteor go through the atmosphere? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ About 130,000 mph. Oh, yeah.

 _(Dissolve back to the two and Zinnia casually speaks to the audience.)_

Zinnia (casually): Way to go, guys.

Iris: So, how about we look around the rest of the cave?

Zinnia: All right, then.

 _(They leave the crater and go exploring the rest of Meteor Falls. As they go along they see a Solrock fending off a Druddigon, a Deino searching for food, a Golbat chasing after a young Bagon and a Clefairy tries to defend it. Now, they quietly go past the same Zweilous from before and they stop & relax near a pool of water. Afterwards, they help out some Draconids care for some injured Pokemon & give them some berries & fruit, as well as seeing several Woobat & Noibat delivering messages and baskets of food. We dissolve to moments later, at nightfall, where the two are outside the cave, looking up at the stars.)_

Zinnia: That was a pretty good day.

Iris: It sure was.

Axew _(agreeing)_ : Axew.

Iris: Hey, do you think that prophecy your Grandma said will come true?

Zinnia: Well, only time will tell, but when that day comes, we'll be ready for it.

Iris _(getting it)_ : Ahh.

Zinnia: By the way, where are you heading off to tomorrow?

Iris: I think I'll be heading to Fortree City.

Zinnia: That sounds good.

Iris: How would you like to come with me?

 _(She thinks for a few seconds.)_

Zinnia: Okay, sure.

 _(Just then, a meteor shower appears in the sky.)_

Both _(in wonder)_ : Wow!

Axew _(in wonder)_ : Axew!

Iris: It's beautiful.

Zinnia: Yeah, you said it.

 _(They both turn over to the audience.)_

Both: Thanks, you guys.

Axew: Axew.

 _(We cross-fade to them moments later, sitting out in the field watching the rest of the meteor shower.)_

Iris: Well, that was an interesting episode. Did you enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, all right. We'll see you later, then.

 _(They both causally wave goodbye to the audience and they resume watching. Now, we pan up to see the ongoing meteor shower and we fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
